


Bucky doesn't like spiders

by MissTeiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, also bucky has a cat, bucky hates spiders, but Sam is here to save the day, sambucky - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeiona/pseuds/MissTeiona
Summary: Bucky hates spiders, but sam is here to save the day.





	Bucky doesn't like spiders

Sam was exhausted. He walked out of the elevator doors and slowly shuffled his way to his apartment door. He had worked the late shift tonight, something he doesn't do often, and it had drained every ounce of energy he had. He grabbed his keys from his back pocket and searched for the key, way too tired to realize he passed it three times already. He finally found it and put it into the door turning and pushing the door open. Suddenly the door next to his swung open and a body slowly made its way out. He stared at the person for a while, trying to think of who it was.

“Hey Sam, another night shift, huh?”

He blinked and slowly nodded, his mind realizing it was his neighbor, Bucky Barnes. They had talked a few times over the years Sam had lived here. Sam had thought he was pretty interesting and attractive, but we’re not gonna talk about that.

“I can see you are very tired, so I'll leave you. Have a good night.”

Bucky waved and walked away, Sam giving a small smile in return. He sighed and walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him, placing his keys on the small hook next to the door. He slowly made his way to his bathroom and closed the door behind himself, he didn't need to do it but it was a habit he couldn't shake.

He slowly moved to start the shower, standing there with his hand under the water to test the temperature. Once it was to his liking he stripped and got under the water, instantly relaxing.

He stood in the shower for way longer than needed, but he didn't care. When he was done washing up he turned off the water and reached for his towel, wrapping it around his waist and stepping out of the shower. He was somewhat more energized as he headed to his room to get dressed. He picked something simple, a black t-shirt and some grey sweatpants. He rolled his eyes as he pulled the strings to tighten them, his friend Natasha had gotten these for him and she never asked for his size, so they’re three sizes too big. He only wore them around the apartment, so he didn't mind them too much. He slowly made his way out of his room and stepped into his kitchen and paused for a second. 

He sighed as he realized he forgot to grab himself something to eat when he got off of work. He would have to cook, great. He walked over to his fridge and opened it, this was getting frustrating. He didn't have anything to eat in his apartment besides some leftovers from two days ago, he wasn't gonna eat that. It couldn't get worse than this. He leaned on one of the kitchen counters and sat there in silence. He could hear the noises from the apartments on either side of him, something he never minded.

A loud bang came from one of his neighbors and it startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the digital clock that was on the counter across from him. It was 2:55 am, who was making this much noise? He sat in silence again, waiting for another bang. It happened, as expected and it went silent after that. He rolled his eyes, probably something stupid. He continued to listen as a loud shuffling was heard then loud and rapid knocking on his door. He quickly walked over to his door and swung it open.

Bucky was standing there a distressed look on his face and a white cat in his arms.

“Hey, sorry to bother you so late and I know you’re probably tired, but there are two big spiders in my apartment and I can’t.”

Sam squinted his eyes and crossed his arms. The big strong man with a metal arm is afraid of spiders?

“You know some cats eat spiders right?”

“There is no way I'm letting Alpine eat a spider.”

He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“So what did you come knocking at my door for?”

Bucky adjusted the cat in his arms and looked at Sam, he knew damn well what Bucky came knocking for. They stared at each other for a bit before Sam threw his arms up in defeat. He checked his doorknob to make sure it wasn't locked and shut it behind him, then turning towards Bucky. 

Bucky smiled, something Sam thought was nice and definitely wouldn’t mind seeing again, and led him to his apartment. The door was already open, so Sam walked in first.

“Where are they?”

“In my room.”

Sam made his way through Bucky’s apartment, it had a completely different vibe to it than he was used to. It was very organized and there weren't many colors besides black, white and silver. He eventually made his way to Bucky’s room and walked in, he first checked the corners of the room. There was one of his targets, slowly making its way down the wall. He turned around and looked at Bucky who had already got the message and had a shoe in his hand. He grabbed it and turned back toward the spider, it was still in the same spot and he slowly walked toward it. Once in front of it, he raised the shoe and squished it. He moved the shoe and the now-dead spider fell to the floor, where he squished it again to make sure.

He looked around the room once more and found the other, this one was bigger than the other one but just as simple to kill. He raised the shoe and squished it, removing the shoe from the wall and letting it fall to the floor, where he squished it again. Bucky let out an audible sigh and let his cat jump down to the floor. 

“Thank you, I probably would have died.”

Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

“They were common house spiders, nothing dangerous. So, if anything your cat would have eaten them. Now, if you don't mind I would like to go and eat something.”

“Again, I am not letting Alpine eat a spider and I was going to do the same thing, you can stay if you want. I can make you a snack, as a ‘thank you.’ ”

He shrugged, whatever he’s making would be better than two-day-old leftovers. 

“Sure, why not.”

Bucky once again smiled and turned around to his kitchen with Sam following behind. Once in the kitchen, Sam sat at the small table and Bucky went to his fridge pulling out supplies to make a sandwich.

They didn't speak, but it was a comfortable silence. Sam placed his chin on his palm and watched as bucky made their snack. He caught himself staring at Bucky, watching as his hands moved. He also took in small details he didn't notice until now. Bucky's hair was long, shoulder-length. He had on a short-sleeve shirt, a tight one at that. Bucky finishes and places a plate with two sandwiches on it in front of Sam. Bucky pulled out a chair across from Sam at the table and sat down biting into his own.

“You didn't have to make me two.”

It was bucky’s turn to shrug this time.

“You looked hungry.”

Sam rolled his eyes and bit into his sandwich. It probably shouldn't have surprised him, but apparently, Bucky can make a good sandwich. Bucky had a knowing smirk on his face as he watched Sam and kept that smirk when Sam finished.

“I guess it was good, huh?”

“Yeah, I might have to save this one for work tomorrow. “

“Or, you could eat that one now and stop by before you leave for work so I can make you more.”  
Sam smiled and nodded, and they both ate their food in silence. 

“Why are you scared of spiders? You’re like, ten times their size.”

“They’re gross and I hate them.” 

“Yeah, I guess that's reasonable.”


End file.
